With the improvement of living conditions, there is an increasingly need for more comfortable living environment. Air humidity is an important factor influencing the comfort. Especially, in dry regions and in air-conditioned places, the humidifier becomes an indispensable home appliance in many families.
Currently, most of the humidifiers on the market have a separate water tank with a filling inlet provided at the bottom of the water tank. When a user fills a bottom-fill humidifier, he first lifts the water tank by holding a handle, turns over the water tank to orient the bottom of the water tank upward, opens the fill lid at the bottom of the water tank, fills the water tank, and then closes the fill lid. The overall filling operation is complex, and the filled water tank may be too heavy for not so strong users, such as the elderly, women.
To solve the problem, the Chinese utility model application CN203190554U discloses a top-fill humidifier. The top-fill humidifier includes a base, a water tank and a cap. The base includes a sink. The water tank includes a vapor channel, and a nozzle at the top of the water tank. The nozzle communicates with the vapor channel. The water tank further includes a bottom with a draining outlet. A draining device is installed on the draining outlet. A water level controlling device for controlling switch-on/off of the draining device based on a water level in the sink is installed in the sink. This top-fill humidifier uses the draining device and the water level controlling device to control the water level in the sink automatically. During the filling, the cap can be removed or capped, which facilitates the operation. However, there is a disadvantage for such a top-fill humidifier. The water tank of the top-fill humidifier is supported above the base in order to facilitate washing the sink. That is, the water tank and the base are separate from each other and sealed with each other by using a seal ring. When the sink of the base is to be washed, the water tank must be removed from the base. Once the water level controlling device or the seal ring becomes defective during the use of the humidifier, water in the water tank will leak into the sink and spill out of the machine through the gap between the water tank and the base, damages the machine and floods the surrounding.
Moreover, humidifiers in the prior art still have a problem that water or vapor may flow backward into a blower through an air duct, causing damage to the blower.